1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method and a device for performing a remote task.
2. Description of Related Art
As the Internet network has become widely popularized among general consumers based on developments in communication technologies, various types of services using the Internet are being developed. Recently, based on the popularization of personal devices like smart phones, environments for accessing the Internet regardless of time and location have been established.
As such Internet accessing environments are established, cloud storage services are recently introduced. In cloud storage services, contents, e.g., movie files, picture files, music files, media files, document files, and address book files, may be stored in cloud storage.
A cloud storage service enables access to files stored in cloud storage by using personal terminals, such as a smart phones or a personal computers (PCs), at anytime and from anywhere. Furthermore, as the number of cloud storage service providers increases, a user may use a plurality of cloud storage services at the same time. Each cloud storage service provider provides an application for accessing its cloud storage.
Therefore, a change and a need of a user with respect to performing various data processing operations while using one or more remote storage spaces is increasing. However, if a network status is unstable, it may be inconvenient to access remote data.